where we belong
by sweetjtccdestiny
Summary: This story is one that I began to write on a JT and Colleen fan site. I got great reviews so I decided to post it on here.  It's basically about what would have happened if, after their last kiss, JT and Colleen slept together and if Colleen had not died.


Chapter 1:

He should not have been there with her, especially doing this. They both knew that it was wrong, but the moment their lips touched, something just went all through them. They both knew how many people would be hurt by their actions, but the tension had been building for months now. Now that they lay worn and sated, they had mixed feelings of happiness and shame. Even though they both knew what they had done was wrong, and even though they knew that he had a wife and child waiting for him at home, the one thing they did not feel was regret. They held tight to one another as their breathing slowed and their minds wandered back to the events that led to this.

Earlier that evening…

He had gone to her home a million times before, but tonight, something just felt different. "Do you mind just waiting, till I turn the lights on?" Colleen asked JT as they approached her front door. "No, not at all." He replied quickly. "You haven't changed anything yet." He said once they came into the living room, realizing things were just as they were before her beloved father Brad Carlton died earlier that year. She shrugged and replied. "No, I couldn't bring myself to. I like the reminders of my dad." He couldn't believe all the memories that this house held. "You know, every time I come in here, I just can't help thinking about…" "When we first dated." She finished. "No correction, when I went behind my dads' back to see my bad boy crush actually." "I can see why your dad had a problem with me back then." JT replied. Colleen laughed and said, "He would probably laugh to see that I'm the wild one now." "You miss him?" "Every day" She replied softly.

At that very moment, Colleen's younger sister ,Abby, made the decision to cancel her plans to have a girl's night with her. Not that Colleen had even remembered. Little did she know that her decision would alter many lives, and that one woman would have to die so another could get everything she ever wanted.

JT knew how hard it must have been for Colleen in those recent months. He expressed to her how he wished he could have been there for her more. But Colleen reassured him that he had been there more than most others. "So, can we get in that time machine and go back to a time when things made sense?" She jokingly asked. He turned toward her. 'When was that?" He asked her, not prepared for the answer she gave. She looked at him and replied, "Um, when you and I were together." They both agreed that they had grown up since then and learned lessons along the way. Colleen looked at him and apologized for taking him for granted and assuming that he would just be there for her no matter what. He walked over to take a seat next to her on the sofa. "And I will be there, because we're friends." He reassured her. They both looked at one another, and agreed that there would always be something more than friendship between them. He turned to colleen "yeah I guess that spark never goes away." "No, it doesn't." She agreed.

She kissed him. She was unsure of what might happen next, and frightened at what his reaction might be. She kissed him gently as she could, not really knowing what made her kiss him in the first place. When he finally made the first move to pull away from her, she let him. Her deep blue eyes met his and he just stared at her, no expression at all. She began to back away from him, ready to apologize for her behavior. But, he wouldn't let her. He kept her secure in his arms, never moving his eyes from hers; he captured her lips once more.

Suddenly, the kisses became very passionate and hungry. Colleen's hands came to rest on JT's shoulder blades and soon moved to slide his jacket down his strong arms. JT couldn't take it anymore, the need to feel her bare skin against his was unbearable. He carried her away from the living room and up the stairs to her bedroom. He pushed her back against the wall outside her room as his mouth possessed hers; nipping, sucking, licking, and tasting, gliding down her neck with his warm lips and wet tongue. He quickly remover her shirt and his hands climbed toward her cloth covered breast. He felt her move her hands underneath his shirt before pulling back and undoing his buttons. Colleen let out a soft moan feeling his hands running over her body, caressing her softly, not rough or forceful at all. That was the one thing she remembered about JT. He always made her feel loved and he respected her as well as her body. Colleen pulled him back up so that their lips met again in a passionate kiss. Her fingers ran through his sandy colored hair as she arched her back feeling JT's hand moving round her back to undo her bra.

Any thoughts about how wrong their actions were or who they would hurt flew out the window when she felt his smooth hands start massaging her breasts. Colleen sighed when her aroused nipple connected with his warm, wet mouth. JT managed to gather up as much self control as he could and pulled away from her chest so he could finish the journey to her bedroom.

JT maneuvered them inside and easily found her large bed in the darkness. He had to fight to control himself. He had no idea if they would ever get this chance again and he wanted to take his time and cherish her, let her know with his body what he couldn't tell her with his words. He gently laid her on the bed and they began to undress one another. Colleen shivered as his fingers ran down her arms, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. It seemed strange. She loved his touch. She knew the difference between his touch and anyone else's. It was the touch she'd dreamt about every night since they'd met, especially in the last month. And now that he was touching her, her thoughts and feelings were going haywire. "JT," she whimpered, moving closer to his neck to rub her nose along his skin. Colleen lifted her head to connect their lips together. JT's tongue lined her bottom lip and she parted her lips, allowing their tongues to dance together.

Despite how they were both feeling overwhelmed about making love for the first time in four years, the kiss was slow and passionate. Moans vibrated against the other's lips. His hands moved from her back to tangle in her hair. A pleasurable moan escaped her lips as his hand moved to her thighs. Using his index finger, his eyes looking into hers, he traced the outside of her panties. Her eyes closed, throwing her head back in pleasure. "JT." He moved his hand away, hooking his fingers under the waistband of her panties. He guessed they matched her bra from the silky material and he pushed them down her legs. As soon as they were pushed off of the bed, she spread her legs so that he could rest between them.

He trailed his warm, wet mouth over her throat and neck, and then his mouth reached and closed over her aroused nipples. She couldn't help but to let out a loud moan. He kissed his way down her stomach and then peppered kisses all over her thighs, never going to where she needed him the most. "Please JT, I need you. Please stop teasing me."She begged, desperate for release. Hearing her plea set him on fire. Without hesitation he brought her knees up so that he could rest between them. He slowly placed his skilled mouth on her. She gasped and a low moan slipped out of her mouth. She grabbed his hair in her clenched fist and began breathing heavily. "Oh my God." She stuttered. He wanted to hear her cries of ecstasy, to hear her scream his name, and he knew exactly what to do to get her the release that was rapidly approaching. He soon moved his tongue inside her and began to move in and out of her. She could feel it coming on and desperately tried to hold off. She wanted to enjoy this as long as she could. Her determination wore off when he plunged a long finger inside of her, knowing from her cries she was almost there. Her hips began to shake uncontrollably and her juices began to flow into JT's waiting mouth.

Not giving her a chance to recover from her last powerful orgasm, JT crawled back up her body and his long, hard, throbbing manhood was quickly buried deep inside of her wet heat. "oh God Coll, you're so tight". He whispered, his face buried in her sweat covered neck. JT leaned down and softly kissed her, letting her taste herself on his lips. He brought her hands above her head to rest on the pillows behind her as his thrusts got harder and faster. He was almost there and he wanted her to get to her release at the same time as him. He lifted one of her legs and sat back on his knees, continuing to thrust in and out, faster than before. His free hand massaged her breasts while the other reached down to massage the bundle of nerves between her legs. She gasped for air, the sensation of him pumping in and out of her heat and his finger teasing her clit completely taking over her. Her nails clawed into his back as she felt another powerful climax approaching. "Let it go baby."He moaned softly into her ear as he licked and sucked her neck. That was her undoing as well as his. She exploded all over his throbbing manhood as he shot his hot seed deep inside of her.

Present time…

Now, they lay in each other's arms in a tangled mess of limbs. They eventually fell into a peaceful slumber, unaware of the hell that would be unleashed the next day. And, if a picture really is worth a thousand words, than the ones that Victor Newman's PI got that night would speak volumes to JT's unsuspecting wife.


End file.
